Covering the rear windows of motor vehicles presents a problem that is difficult to solve given the particularly complex shape of such a window. In some vehicles, the rear window is highly sloping and curved, generally having greater curvature at the top than at the bottom. Such a bay is presently covered by means of a blind fixed beneath the rear shelf panel and deployed up to the top edge of the window, the blind then extending in a plane that covers more or less well the curved surface of the rear window. These blinds suffers from the drawback of being at a distance from said window, in particular from the base thereof, thus taking up a large area of the rear shelf panel. In addition, a window bay covered by a blind of this type is unsatisfactory in appearance.
Proposals have already been made for blinds in which the cloth is curved because of the shape of the pull-bar used for pulling the blind. The shape of the pull-bar is generally curved to coincide with the curvature at the top of the rear window which is more highly curved than the same window adjacent to the rear shelf panel. Since the winder is generally situated beneath said panel, it must be possible, particularly at the lateral ends thereof, to have sufficient room available for a curved slot that serves to accommodate the pull-bar when the blind is in its wound-in position. Such room is not always available in the rear shelf panels of some vehicles.
Finally, it is recalled that blinds of this type can be motorized in various different ways, in particular by means of deployable arms as described in Document FR-A-2 646 203.
To mitigate the drawbacks of existing blinds for the rear windows of motor vehicles, i.e., firstly they cannot be received in all vehicles and secondly they are not very satisfactory in appearance, the invention proposes a blind having a motor-driven winder for a curved window bay and suitable for being placed close to the window glass in the bay when in its deployed position, and capable of passing through a rectilinear and therefore narrow slot in a rear shelf panel beneath which the winding mechanism can be installed.